Sin Cara
On July 26, 2011, Sin Cara (as Hunico) wrestled in a dark match at the NXT tapings, losing to Justin Gabriel. On the August 12, 2011 SmackDown, Hunico made his WWE debut, taking over the role of Sin Cara from the original, who was serving a 30-day suspension for violating WWE's wellness program, and defeated Tyson Kidd. He reprised his role of Sin Cara the following week, taking part in a battle royal to determine the #1 contender to the World Heavyweight Championship, from which he was the last man eliminated by the winner, Mark Henry. On August 20, the original took back the role of Sin Cara for a live event. At the following tapings of SmackDown, Hunico once again appeared under the mask. On the August 30 SmackDown, Sin Cara defeated Daniel Bryan and attacked Bryan after the match, turning heel for the first time. At the tapings of the September 16 SmackDown, the original Sin Cara made his return, confronting Hunico's impostor version of the character. On the September 19 Raw, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original character prior to his match with Cody Rhodes, but was forced to flee after a brief brawl. On the September 23 SmackDown, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original version during his match with Daniel Bryan, took his place in the match and pinned Bryan for the win. The following week he revealed a new black attire to distinguish himself from the original version, while also explaining that he was going to steal the Sin Cara identity. At Hell in a Cell, the impostor Sin Cara, now being referred to as "Sin Cara Negro", was defeated by the original Sin Cara, now referred to as "Sin Cara Azul". The feud continued on the following SmackDown with Negro attacking Azul. The rivalry culminated at the October 16 taping of SmackDown in Mexico City in a Mask vs. Mask match, where Sin Cara Azul was victorious, unmasking Hunico after the match. On the October 28 SmackDown, Negro was interviewed by Matt Striker, where he wanted payback for losing to Azul while revealing his name to be "Hunico". He also adopted a new gimmick, portraying a stereotypical Mexican hoodlum, wrestling in street attire and addressing the audience in both Spanish and English. On the November 4 SmackDown, Hunico continued his rivalry with Sin Cara by attacking him together with the debuting Epico. Despite Epico's cousin Primo soon joining them, this was short lived as Primo & Epico went on to align with Rosa Mendes. Hunico's feud with Sin Cara was cut short when Sin Cara suffered a legit injury at Survivor Series, which required surgery. On the December 15 Superstars, Hunico introduced Camacho as his new bodyguard as they rode to the ring in a lowrider bicycle (which would become Hunico's signature entrance). It was revealed that Hunico and Camacho's friendship arose from Hunico once saving Camacho from several attackers, resulting in Hunico being stabbed but biting a man's eyeball out in the process. In January 2012, Hunico started a feud with Ted DiBiase after Hunico was offended that he was not invited to one of DiBiase's Posse parties. After both wrestlers scored two wins apiece, Hunico defeated DiBiase on the February 17 SmackDown to end the feud. After his feud with DiBiase, Hunico wrestled extensively on Superstars, going on an unbeaten streak in Superstars ''singles matches by defeating the likes of Ezekiel Jackson, Yoshi Tatsu, and Justin Gabriel. In April, Camacho began regularly teaming with Hunico. In June, Hunico lost to the returning Sin Cara, on the June 4 ''Raw and at No Way Out. On the pre-show of Money in the Bank, Hunico and Camacho lost to the WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and R-Truth in a non-title match. At Raw 1000 in July 2012, Hunico, along with Camacho and four other wrestlers attempted to ambush Kane to make a statement, but The Undertaker returned to save Kane, disposing of Hunico with a chokeslam and a tombstone piledriver. Hunico then underwent surgery for a torn anterior cruciate ligament in the knee. Hunico returned to in-ring action (but not television) at the WrestleMania Axxess live event on April 4, 2013, once again teaming with Camacho. Hunico and Camacho returned to television on the November 6 Main Event and lost to The Usos. Hunico and Camacho's first title shot was for the NXT Tag Team Championship on the December 11 NXT, where they lost to the defending champions The Ascension. On December 2, 2013, the Sin Cara character returned to Raw, with Hunico reprising the character and defeated Alberto Del Rio, and the character experienced a resurgence as he embarked on a winning streak throughout the month. Sin Cara's streak was ended by Del Rio on the January 6, 2014 episode of Raw. As 2014 progressed, Sin Cara was unsuccessful in winning four battle royals: the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX, a battle royal for the WWE United States Championship in May, a Money in the Bank qualifying battle royal in June and a battle royal for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Battleground. Soon after, Sin Cara was sent to NXT, where he formed a tag team with Kalisto known as "The Lucha Dragons". At NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Sin Cara and Kalisto defeated The Ascension to win the NXT Tag Team Championship, and Hunico's first title in WWE. After defeating Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett in a non-title match on the January 9, 2015 episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara was awarded a title shot against Barrett on the taped episode of SmackDown which aired on January 15, but lost the match. On the January 28 episode of NXT, The Lucha Dragons lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy. Sin Cara competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 31, but failed to win the match. The following night on Raw, The Lucha Dragons made their main roster debut as a team in an 8-man tag team match, teaming with The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) to defeat Tyson Kidd and Cesaro and The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor). At Elimination Chamber, The Lucha Dragons competed in the first ever tag team Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, however they failed to capture the titles. In late June, The Lucha Dragons took a small part in the ongoing feud between The New Day and The Prime Time Players on the June 25 episode of SmackDown, when they teamed with The Prime Time Players in a winning effort against The New Day and Bo Dallas. At SummerSlam, The Lucha Dragons competed in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship which was won by The New Day. At Night of Champions, The Lucha Dragons and Neville were defeated by The Cosmic Wasteland (Stardust, Konnor and Viktor). At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, The Lucha Dragons, The Usos and The New Day competed in a triple threat tag team ladder match for WWE Tag Team Championship which was won by The New Day, who retained their titles. The following week, on a live episode of SmackDown, The Lucha Dragons received another tag team title shot, but they were once again defeated by The New Day. On the December 28 episode of Raw, Sin Cara dislocated his shoulder in a match with Big E, leaving him out of action. On February 6, Sin Cara returned from injury, teaming with Kalisto in a winning effort. On the March 21 episode of Raw, Sin Cara faced Stardust and Zack Ryder in a triple threat match to determine the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship, which ended in no contest, after Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens interfered in the match. Afterwards, it was announced that Sin Cara would compete in a 7-man ladder match for the title at WrestleMania 32 against Owens, Stardust, Ryder, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn and The Miz, which he lost. On July 18, Sin Cara and Kalisto announced they were disbanding and entering the 2016 WWE Draft as singles competitors. As a result of the draft, Sin Cara was drafted to the Raw brand. On the September 5 episode of Raw, Sin Cara confronted Braun Strowman, who had removed a luchador's mask the previous week. Sin Cara berated Strowman for disrespecting luchador tradition, igniting a feud between the two. Strowman would defeat Sin Cara in two matches by countout and pinfall. On the October 10 episode of Raw, Sin Cara teamed with Lince Dorado, defeating Tony Nese and Drew Gulak. During the match, it was confirmed that Sin Cara would be competing in the cruiserweight division. At the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view on October 30, Sin Cara participated in a six-man tag team match, teaming with Dorado and Cedric Alexander, defeating Nese, Gulak and Ariya Daivari. As a result of the 2017 WWE Superstar Shake-up, Sin Cara was moved to the SmackDown brand. Afterwards, Sin Cara rarely appeared on television, mainly wrestling at live events. On the October 17 episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara started a feud with the United States Champion Baron Corbin, but on November 6, Sin Cara revealed on Twitter that he suffered a legitimate leg injury during the European tour against Baron Corbin. However, the injury was not severe and he was cleared to compete shortly afterwards. On the edition of November 14 of SmackDown, Sin Cara failed to win the United States title after being defeated by Corbin. At WrestleMania 34 on April 8, 2018, Sin Cara competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but failed to win. On the May 29 episode of SmackDown Live, Sin Cara tried to connect with Andrade Cien Almas only to be blown off. At Extreme Rules on July 15, Sin Cara lost to Almas. On August 15, it was reported that Cara underwent knee surgery. In March 2019, he was cleared to return to in-ring action. At Super Showdown in June, Sin Cara competed in the 51-man battle royal, but failed to win. As part of the 2019 WWE Draft, Cara was drafted to Raw, where he restarted his feud with Andrade, whom he lost against on the October 21 and October 28 episodes of Raw. At this time, Sin Cara also allied with the debuting Carolina to face Andrade's manager Zelina Vega, but they were defeated by Andrade and Vega on the November 4 episode of Raw. On November 11, 2019, he requested that he be released from his WWE contract, but was denied. However, on December 8, 2019, Cara was officially granted his release from WWE.Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:WWE Alumni